Jutsu Overview
Jutsu: The arts used by the shinobi are classified into main and secondary: Majutsu Majutsu (魔術: Literally meaning "Mystical Techniques") is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of majutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler majutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex majutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations. Majutsu, most of the time, relies on chi and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chi in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced shinobi, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, there is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique, the basic type are techniques with specific elements (wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning), the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one. When creating a majutsu, the two methods of manipulating chi are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation: Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chi . Nature transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chi into an element. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a majutsu. Gensomagejutsu Gensomagejutsu (元素曲げ術: Literally meaning "Elemental Bending Techniques") is the ability to manipulate an element, and as such, is very significant to all aspects of life. There are five known bending arts; four of them bend a specific physical element while the fifth bends the energy within the human body itself. Each element is manipulated through certain martial art styles which are reminiscent of the qualities of the element itself, although certain benders are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. In even rarer cases, benders are able to perform their bending without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will; a skill known as psychic bending or Seikikku Mage (サイキック曲げ: Litterally means "Psychic Bending"). The fifth bending art, energybending, is unlike the other four in that very little physical action is required to direct the bending itself. The four elemental bending arts are all dependent on the energy, or chi, within the human body, relying on its flow through the body to manipulate a specific element. A person is able to bend when they extend the influence of their chi beyond the body to interact with the environment. Energybending, on the other hand, is concerned with the manipulation of the energy itself, and is even able to remove or grant bending abilities. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術: Literally meaning "Cursed Mark Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of juinjutsu are kept secret. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術: Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in either of three categories: Techniques that cause harm to the user themselves, such as opening the Eight Gates, which the mere use of is both highly useful as well as detrimental to the user. Techniques that violate the laws of nature (e.g. the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which reincarnates the dead with a human sacrifice). Certain techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage, such as the total destruction of a village and end with the death of everyone in it, thus the great moral ramifications of its potential lead many to labelling it as a forbidden technique. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術: Literally meaning "Secret Techniques") refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chi (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chi, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chi". This chi cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chi enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all majutsu, genjutsu, and shizenjutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage. Shizenjutsu Shizenjutsu (自然術: Literally meaning "Natural Techniques") are a basic form of techniques and refer to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Shizenjutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chi, though chi may be used to enhance its techniques. Shizenjutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than majutsu or genjutsu. Shizenjutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術: Literally meaning "Visual Techniques") are genetic shinobi abilities that utilize the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand seals and in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, shizenjutsu and majutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chi. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dōjutsu. By transplanting the eye in question, it is possible for people to possess the dōjutsu, despite not being in the clan that the dōjutsu originates from. Among all known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are known collectively as the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; English TV "Three Great Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). Genjutsu Genjutsu (幻術: Literally meaning "Illusion Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as majutsu, requiring chi and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like shizenjutsu or majutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chi in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Chakra Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water,exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most shinobi have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are four basic types called the Kihon yōso (基本要素: Literally meaning "Basic Elements") and four element subtypes called the kōdona yōso (高度な幻想: Literally meaning "Advanced Elements"), each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these four elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many shinobi can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. Jin Normal chakra, sometimes called jin, is a form of life energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Circulatory System" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques (such as the Rasengan) which take an even high degree of chakra control/manipulation to perform. Of the many different types of techniques, majutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, shizenjutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the shinobi still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular shizenjutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the shinobi is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the shinobi could, say, do push-ups. The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra power-level". Kekkei Genkai Kekkei genkai (血継限界: Literally meaning "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chi with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal shinobi, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. However, kekkei genkai can be given to others. Dōjutsu, or other kekkei genkai isolated to a single organ, can be transplanted into the body of another. Use of these organs requires much more chi than someone born with the kekkei genkai. Chakra Control Chakra Control is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled shinobi, ninja, or monks can correctly "mold" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Molding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the shinobi wishes to execute. In other words, a shinobi could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a shinobi is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the shinobi's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. As an in-between stage, some shinobi can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique. To manipulate their chakra more easily, mudra (ムドラ: Literally meaning "Hand Seals") can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. When creating a majutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation: Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. The general term for the exact molding and proper manipulation of chakra is called "chakra control". People with skilled chakra control are usually Medical-nin or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective. Genjutsu apparently also requires good chakra control. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Chakra Natures types including Kekke Genkai]] Based on which majutsu the shinobi uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the shinobi employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each shinobi has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. Rinnegan users somehow have the ability to more easily control all five elements. Also, chakra is divided into Yin and Yang, if only Yin or only Yang chakra is released the technique being used will be greatly effected. For instance a fireball jutsu using only Yang energy will likely expand and explode before reaching its desired target, whereas a fireball using only Yin chakra would likely shrink and steer off course. Usually this is a bad idea since balance is best, but some special techniques perform much better when the user is only using a single chakra type. Category:Jutsu